The invention relates to a swash-plate type hydrostatic piston engine, which is configured with a pot-shaped housing which is the same for at least two rated quantities of a product series.
The invention further relates to a swash-plate type hydrostatic piston engine, the housing of which is also of pot-shaped configuration, comprising at its front end, to which a driving shaft with external drive elements may be connected, a lid-shaped bearing flange.
Swash-plate type hydrostatic piston engines are known in numerous constructions, for example from DE 196 13 609 A1. A drawback with this known swash-plate type hydrostatic piston engine is, however, that the housing is only suitable for one respective rated quantity of a specific construction and thus for every rated quantity of the product series a separate housing has to be made.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to develop a swash-plate type piston engine, such that as many components as possible may be used for different rated quantities of the product series and/or such that by ensuring a simple construction, a construction which is stable and easy to assemble is also achieved.
The above object can be achieved by a first exemplary aspect of the present invention.